


Rain

by Bunnylover94



Series: Storm [1]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-28 07:01:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11412702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunnylover94/pseuds/Bunnylover94
Summary: Jeremy has been experiencing doubts about his sister's stance when it comes to vampires. He ponders about his recent encounter with a certain homicidal maniac. AU. Jeremy must confront the relationship he desires above all others.Or continue living in denial.





	Rain

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I own nothing. Please comment. Please and thank you.

Rain clashed against the brick outside the foggy hotel room. Jeremy leaned his head against the headboard. The fan blades hovered around in monotonous circles. He watched the blades slice through the air with precision. The fans blurred as slow miniature streams ran down his cheeks. A pang struck through his chest. He clutched the front of his shirt.

A loud knock trembled at his door, he passively looked at the wooden door. He had no real desire to lift his body, but when he heard a concerned feminine voice he hoisted himself up.

"Jere? Are you okay? You ran straight up to the room...Do you want to talk about it?"

No, he really didn't want to talk about...it. Losing another...friend...If Kol even fall under that loose definition. He hated that he never had any real friends...That somehow everyone seemed to approach and befriend him for his sister _Elena's_ welfare or obedience. Kol was sent by Klaus to hurt him if _Elena_ stepped out of line. Bonnie was prepared to lose her life repeatedly for _Elena,_ in lieu of Klaus' arrival and return to Mystic Falls. Damon compelled him to leave town and live a normal life for _Elena's_ sake, not his own; because Klaus was being a dick and had to prove who the real alpha was. Tyler was following through with a suggestion from Klaus (Jesus Christ that guy was a real bastard) to make him take off the Gilbert ring, so he could send a message to _Elena_.

"Leave the kid alone, Elena. He wants to mope in his room like a big baby. Let him."

"He's my brother, Damon."

"Yeah. I get that, but sometimes we have to let our siblings breathe a little. Not hover over them every second."

For once, Damon Salvatore had a point, and Jeremy truly wanted to be alone.

"Jere, I love you. We'll be down the hall, if you need me."

Yeah, right. He hated it when Elena acted like his mom. She was his sister, and she was supposed to act like one. Instead, she always tried fixing whatever problem was wrong like a mom would. He refused to deal with the overbearing stubborn mother-Elena routine; he wanted to be alone.

Besides, there was no way she could even begin to understand his current situation at the moment.

That self-assured smirk haunted his mind, every time he closed his eyes. Jeremy covered his hands over his eyes. He rubbed the liquid leaking against his cracked fingers.

 _"_ _Sorry mate, but we're not buds"..._ Those words rattled against his brain, as he threatened to scoff at his own naivety. Kol was closer to the truth than he realized, because he ached for a deeper connection for the other man...err...vampire. Not just any vampire, but an Original. Who happened to be blood related to the dick who made most of Mystic Falls population's lives hell, whether they were aware of it or not. The brother of the guy who reveled in making Elena aid him in creating more hybrids.

He grimaced at his past lousy and downright pathetic attempts to spend more time with the guy, he sucked at sports in general...But from the moment he met Kol, he tried to spend more time with him, even if that meant swinging the bat badly (even more so than even he could manage). He observed every hand movement, every word. He devoured Kol's attention. He craved it. How could he not? Kol was new, exciting, mysterious and beautiful. Kol's grace erased away doubt that he was another selfish and impulsive supernatural creature of the night. At first, Jeremy was sure that this was the normal life he had longed for, since his introduction to the supernatural world. Jeremy tricked himself into the illusion that Kol cast around himself. Jeremy followed Kol's magical deception easily and eagerly. He sent himself into this pain he now wore against his chest like a scarlet A.

Yet, Kol's reveal did not bother Jeremy one bit. In fact, it made him feel lighter like a weight had lifted off his shoulders. He suffocated from his darkest drug: denial. He had shut himself away from the possibility that Kol's presence had been a farce. Jeremy was not repulsed by Kol's vampirism, after all he had cared and dated another vampire Anna and the good witch Bonnie. All he seemed to do was attract beautiful and exciting supernatural beings.

He cared for that beautiful male, ever since he remarked on what a terrible baseball player he was...He did lack any real talent for the American pastime. And Kol probably knew just how much Jeremy Gilbert embarrassed America and the rest of the world with his horrendous baseball skills.

A knock resounded against the empty room, and echoed in his hallow ribcage.

"Elena. I'm fine."

Another knock crashed against the door. The knuckles barred against the older motel door frame. Jeremy scooted his body across the old bed, and it creaked and shifted as he swung his legs over the side. He leapt onto the carpet, and jogged over to the door.

"Jesus...Elena, I know you're stubborn. But this is taking it to a whole new-"

Jeremy opened the door and his heart zoomed. _Kol..._ The glistening drops raced down the beautiful brunette's face. His normally arrogant face was painted in a neutral canvas. His dark mahogany eyes pierced into his own boring chocolate ones.

"-level..."

"Hello, mate."

"What? I thought you left- for wherever..."

Kol pushed past him. Jeremy blinked at him. Kol flashed over to the bed, and sat down on the bed. His immortal and beautiful hands stroked the thin cheap quilt. And Jeremy wondered how those hands caused so much pain for Damon and an annoying load of angst for himself to suffer in. He wanted those hands pressed against his chest, and those vampire teeth grazing up and down his jugular. After all, he secretly wanted to know what that feeling was like.

Jeremy's eyes widened at his own perverseness. Kol was a straight man, and had lived during a certain span of time where gay men tread lightly and secretly about their true natures. Kol naturally would harshly reject his emotions for him. Kol would probably latch his fangs into his neck, if he ever found out, and drain him dry. And Jeremy would delight in the experience. His heart accelerated. Kol's head snapped to his face. His eyes sharpened and watched him like Scar did with Zazu. Kol's eyes narrowed in offense. His face contorted into an Original worthy of the menacing reputation.

"What's the matter, little Gilbert? Afraid of my bite?"

Oh. He was afraid...But not the way Kol thought.

"I..." Jeremy blushed which gifted a beautiful rosy glow that also spiked his heartrate near the arrogant and angry Original.

The signature dark red veins etched themselves under his eyes. His eyes morphed into black spheres surrounded by deep crimson swirls around his pupils. His fangs descended down his lips. Jeremy felt his jaw drop and he gaped like a love-struck Twilight fan.

"It's rude to stare, darling."

"Right...Sorry."

Kol's anger and edge melted away, as he blankly stared at the young Gilbert boy.

"What are you doing here, Kol?" Jeremy asked politely. He couldn't find himself to provide his voice with any anger.

Kol's lips tipped upward in an amused smirk.

"Oh. That. I'm here visiting an old friend of sorts."

_Old friend..."Sorry mate, but we're not buds."_

Jeremy's lips flattened.

"But you said we weren't friends."

Kol smirked. "Darling, I say a lot of things."

_"Sorry mate, but we're not buds."_

Jeremy crossed his arms across his chest. "I think you should you should go." His heart slowed and seized. His lungs tossed against his ribs.

Kol's eyebrows creased. "Little Gilbert?"

_"Sorry mate, but we're not buds."_

"Please go." He whispered. His breath escaped his lungs. Why were his lungs acting weird?

"Gilbert."

_"S_ _orry mate, but we're not buds."_

"Please," he wheezed.

_"_ _Sorry mate, but we're not buds."_

"Jeremy."

"Go," He murmured.

_"_ _Sorry mate, but we're not buds."_

His lungs tightened into a crumpled ball, where Jeremy desperately tried to locate a single clean breath.

_"Sorry mate, but we're not buds."_

"Jeremy!"

Kol zipped into him and pressed him against the wall. "Oh, darling, you need to calm down." His beautiful hands cupped both sides of his face. He gently brushed the locks from his face. His mahogany gaze and facial stroking held him, until his breathing returned. Jeremy breathed desperately, until his eyes locked with Kol's. His breathing evened over a slow anguishing period. It felt like an eternity, and Jeremy could not handle another second of staring into that beautiful gaze. He was drowning and needed to break the surface. Jeremy aimed his eyes to the stained motel carpet.

"Kol, please go...I can't do this with you."

"What is "this", darling?" Jeremy looked into Kol's eyes and was shocked to spot confusion spinning in them. How could he not see through him? People always remarked how he was never really the most subtle human alive.

Jeremy refused to even begin answering that question.

"What brought you here, Kol?"

"...Reasons."

Jeremy rolled his eyes. "Why are you always such a mystery?" he muttered.

Kol smirked at him.

"Kol..."

"Gilbert..."

Jeremy knew why Damon and Elena dragged him on this road trip...For the life of him, he didn't want to be the tool that harmed any part of Kol. For all his faults, Kol wasn't one for lying and Jeremy respected that.

"Kol, you're right about my sister. She is worse than Klaus..."

"Of course I'm right. Your sister is a downright bitch."

"Kol, she's looking for which one of your siblings is Damon's, Stefan's and Caroline's sire. And then she plans on killing the ones who aren't directly connected to her immediate circle."

Kol's face erased any emotion. Jeremy refused to analyze this Original, because he knew that he contained centuries more experience than he ever would.

"How do I know you're not lying?"

"Why would I want to lie about something like this?"

Kol's eyes narrowed at him. "And you would betray your sister?"

"I'm not betraying her. I just thought that you had the right to know."

"Gilbert..." he sighed as he ran his fingers through his silky hair.

"It's not right for Elena to kill off people...I hate who she's turning into...I just don't think that you should lose any more of your family."

Kol separated himself from Jeremy and stood up towering over Jeremy.

"Sweet sentiment, darling. But I think that ship has sailed."

Kol was right...Elena and her self-proclaimed hero squad of Mystic Falls had already eradicated Finn and his entire line of vampires. It ate at Jeremy more than anything. Jeremy didn't agree with the murder plot. Jeremy had experienced a few too many deaths in his life to acknowledge that family, even one as twisted as the Mikaelson family, shouldn't lose one another. 

"But thanks for the sweet tidbit of information. I will definitely tell Nik about this."

Kol dashed away into the night, without a single glance back at Jeremy.

Jeremy cracked a heartbroken smile, and permitted the salty tears glisten down his cheeks. Rain whirled and raked against the brick as Jeremy's insides drooped and his heart strained against his chest. Hopefully, Kol wouldn't lose any more family by his sister's hand. Jeremy hated the choice he would eventually have to face between his sister and one man he loved.

 

 


End file.
